


Anchor: A Reassuring Cuddle

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs reassurance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor: A Reassuring Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This was originally comment fic written for the [Steve CuddleFest](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/318570.html) being hosted in [](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/profile)[**gunslingaaahhh**](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/)'s journal. There are already a lot of cuddles posted so go check them out or add your own!

Steve went to sleep nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow. Danny couldn’t blame him; he couldn’t imagine that Steve had slept very well in prison. He on the other hand couldn’t sleep now, or more accurately he didn’t want to sleep now. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he’d open them and find Steve gone.

Danny sighed and rolled over onto his side to watch Steve. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, all of the worry lines and tension smoothed away. The past few months had been hard on Steve, between the revelations about his mother’s death and the murder of the Governor. Sometimes it was hard for Danny to remember Steve without all of that tension.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment, not much more than a blink but it was enough. It was enough to call up an image of Steve in prison on the other side of the visiting room glass, his face closed down, tough and cold. Steve was a survivor and he’d done what he had to, closing off unnecessary emotions and focusing on the end game. It had been hard to see Steve that way. Danny had almost forgotten what Steve was like in the beginning, before their partnership, but his visits to the prison had brought it all back.

He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the image before reaching out and brushing a hand gently through Steve’s hair. Steve was here. He wasn’t in prison any longer. He was still on edge though. He’d been guarded all day with everyone, even Danny, but he had trusted Danny enough to be here in their bed. Steve had trusted him enough to sleep, to be vulnerable, and that was enough. It was more than enough. It was awe inspiring.

Danny carefully moved his hand to wrap around Steve’s waist. He didn’t want to startle Steve and trigger his defensive reflexes, but he wanted to be closer. He needed to be closer and maybe, just maybe, if he was touching Steve, Danny could sleep without the fear that Steve would disappear into the night. Somehow, Danny would be able to anchor Steve here with him.

When Steve didn’t react to the light touch, Danny settled in closer and pressed his entire body against Steve’s. He nuzzled his nose against Steve’s shoulder, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of Steve’s soap mixed with that indefinable odor that was Steve.

Suddenly Steve shifted against Danny’s chest and he froze, afraid of Steve’s reaction to his impromptu cuddling session.

“Danny?” Steve mumbled. Steve took Danny’s hand in his and pulled him closer, so close that he was practically lying on top of Steve. “G'night.”

Danny let out a breath, relaxing against Steve. Things were going to be okay. He was sure of it.


End file.
